


Fits like a Glove

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, Glove Kink, Gloves, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Power Exchange, hot-dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis and Gladio relieve their sexual frustrations in the tent.





	Fits like a Glove

**Author's Note:**

> A brief mention of this scene first occurred in my other fic 'Pit Stop'. It was begging to be written.

The rain was coming down in sheets against the thin polyester fabric of the tent, creating a fairly substantial din that nearly washed out the sounds of light snoring and… moaning that were going on within.

“Gladio,” Ignis whispered to the back of his lover’s head while directing a light kiss upon his neck. “Please keep it down. We don’t want to wake the others.”

“I’ll try. This just feels so damned good,” was the hushed reply.

Ignis went back to pumping his hand up and down Gladio’s lubed cock. Slowly and teasingly. He could feel the other man tensing and shuddering as he lay against him. They were laying together in a spooning position, his own cock liberally lubed and wedged within the deep cleft of Gladio’s ass. He thrust himself up and down. The tight and warm channel felt so good, so perfect. He gasped softly.

The couple have resorted to engaging in these discreet encounters on an infrequent basis. Noct and Prompto knew that Gladio and Ignis were an item but the latter didn’t want to flaunt it, especially when it came to sex. The group had been out in the field and camping nearly every night for the past week and a half. Sexual tensions were high.

Gladio moaned again. More inconspicuous than his previous vocalization, but still much too loud for the current situation. Prompto babbled incoherently in his sleep and turned over. Gladio turned his head as much as he could and peered regrettably at Ignis. A sliver of moonlight glimmering through the tent flap illuminated two stern eyes as they peered back.

“Drastic measures for drastic times…” Ignis whispered as he reached over and retrieved something. Gladio couldn’t see what it was in the darkness, but suddenly felt it as it was being stuffed into his mouth. The material gave it away. It was one of Ignis’ driving gloves.

“Mmf...”

“Now perhaps we shall carry on with this in relative silence,” Ignis whispered with a soft chortle. He wrapped his hand back around Gladio’s cock and could swear on the Astrals that it felt even harder than before. He glided up and down the hardened shaft and over the softer but firm glans. Gladio jerked whenever his hand swept over it and a muffled array of sounds struggled to escape his mouth.

“Mmm, Igffy, Em etteng clwose.”

“Hmm? What’s that? I can’t quite hear you,” Ignis teased, trying to suppress his mirth. He pumped Gladio harder.

“Mmmrrrff-mmrf!”

Gladio’s release came with little notice and hit him like a ton of bricks. His body tensed and his head arced backward as he shut his eyes and clamped his teeth down upon the glove while he rode out the waves. He quickly pressed a wad of paper towels against his cock to capture his ejaculate. Ignis was extra relieved that he had stifled Gladio’s ability to cry out with the glove, because there was no doubt that everyone would have now been jolted out of their sleep. Gladio never did have a penchant for being quiet.

Ignis continued to thrust vigorously within the divide of his boyfriend’s buttocks and reached orgasm a moment later, spilling his seed all over the broad tail of Gladio’s bird tattoo. The rain pelting upon the tent drowned out his quiet and controlled sighs. When he was finished, he wiped himself and Gladio clean and sat up to toss the towels into the trash afterward. When he laid back down, Gladio had situated himself so that he was now facing him. He had taken the glove out of his mouth and was handing it back.

“Thanks,” he whispered. “That was a good idea. I was struggling to keep quiet.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Ignis curtly replied, playing along.

Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis’ shoulders and lay his head upon his breast. “And it turned out to be pretty hot, too. Goodnight, Iggy. Love you.”

“Goodnight. Love you too.”


End file.
